1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replaceable, collapsible antenna, especially for automotive use. More particularly the invention concerns a universal mounting assembly which facilitates easy replacement and mounting of the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Collapsible antennas are commonly used on automobiles. Such antennas are typically mounted in a fender. The collapsible antenna can be original equipment or can be an after market automobile accessory installed by the automobile owner. Such antennae are susceptible to bending or crimping since the telescoping sections are hollow. This may impede the lowering and raising of the antenna, and replacement of the antenna may be necessary. Existing replacement antennae may be cumbersome to install or may not fit all types of cars and trucks.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a means for easy installation of a replacement antenna that requires minimum effort to install.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a universal replacement antenna assembly that fits all cars and trucks.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel means for securing a replacement antenna, regardless of the whether the antenna is a collapsible or standard antenna.